


L'Esprit Bureaucratique des Fêtes [Traduction]

by CryptidHaze



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge (Good Omens), 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), A Second South Downs Cottage, Advent Calendar, Attempt at Humor, Bathtub Sex, Blowjobs, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Even more pining, F/M, Falling In Love, First Christmas, Fluff, Frenemies With Benefits to Lovers, Gabriel Has A Thing for Cute Feet, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Jewelry, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More like Tsundere!Beelzebub, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay, Recreational use of alcohol, Requited Unrequited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Smut, Soft Bureaucracy, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vulgar Beelzebub?, Wing Grooming, Wings, background ineffable husbands, doing the laundry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidHaze/pseuds/CryptidHaze
Summary: NdA: Je posterais une petite fic avec Beelzebub et Gabriel jusqu'au 24 décembre! Il y aura du sexe, de la douceur, surtout un gros mélange des deux.NdT: Bonjour à tous! J'ai choisi de traduire en français le recueil des Fêtes Ineffable Bureaucracy de Ira_Dunfort, tout simplement parce que j'ai vraiment apprécié leur recueil! Plus d'infos de traductions à chaque chapitre. Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfic françaises non seulement sur Good Omens mais particulièrement sur eux deux. J'espère que ma trad vous plaira et vous permettra de profiter comme je l'ai fais de ce recueil!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Gui

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bureaucratic Spirit of the Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628972) by [Ira_Dunfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira_Dunfort/pseuds/Ira_Dunfort). 



> NdA: Ce recueil est basé sur l'idée des prompts de calendrier de l'Avent de Drawlight sur Tumblr. Je n'en posterais que 24 au lieu de 31, parce que Décembre est un mois plutôt chargé pour moi et que je connais mes limites. Je pourrais éventuellement passer/changer des thèmes si j'en ai envie.
> 
> NdT: Bonjour, bonsoir! Comme indiquer dans le résumé, j'ai choisi de traduire cette fanfic parce qu'elle me plaisait beaucoup, et qu'elle réunit pas mal de domaines que j'apprécie (smut et fluff par ex)! Comme c'est souvent le cas avec les traductions, je me suis permise de prendre des libertés d'expressions pour rendre la fanfic plus agréable à lire en français, et pour rajouter un peu ma pierre à l'édifice. Certaines expressions sont un peu compliqués à traduire sans paraître trop "brutes", j'ai pris l'initiative de me rapprocher du mieux que j'ai pu de leur sens d'origine. De temps à autre je mettrais des notes de traductions (NdT) et les notes de l'auteur (NdA) pour que certaines parties soient plus claires. J'espère que ce recueil traduit vous plaira, je vous invite d'ailleurs à lire l'original si vous le pouvez! Pour ce qui s'agit des rythmes de parutions, je ne sais pas trop quand je posterais, mais j'essayerais de faire vite! Je vous tiendrais au courant de toute les manières. Sur ce on se retrouve en bas pour plus de blabla!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Dans le South Downs se tenait là une simple petite maison de campagne, juste à côté des champs. C’était celle des Traîtres, parée d’une multitude de décorations et illuminations, prête à fêter Noël. Des stalactites lumineux oscillaient lentement de la gouttière, de petits paquets de LED brillaient, accrochées aux arches de bois au dessus de la pelouse du jardin, et tout un tas de branches de pins et de pétales de fleurs séchées se trouvaient éparpillés à droite à gauche de la porte d’entrée.

Juste en face de chez eux se trouvait une autre petite maisonnette, bien plus modeste que la leur, à l’exception peut être de la couronne de pin fixée à la porte, un pentagramme inversé trônant au milieu, avec des ornements noirs et violets au sein de ses épines. A l’intérieur de la maison vivait un prince démon. Beelzebub avait prévu d’habiller la petite maison terrienne qu’elle partageait avec l’Archange Gabriel (arrangement qui était initialement d’ordre _professionnel_ , pour pouvoir observer les Traîtres) du plus grand nombre de breloques et de déchets païens possible.

L’un d’eux était le gui.

Malheureusement, elle était incapable d’atteindre le crochet ancien planté en haut de l’encadrement de la porte, à quelques insultants centimètres d’elle. La première solution au problème était de se procurer une échelle, mais elle ne savait pas où la chercher, ni même s’il y en avait une dans la maison. La deuxième solution était tout simplement de miraculer la plante parasite directement sur le crochet, mais cela rendait les choses trop simples, et cela perdait la saveur de l’effort. Il y avait bien une troisième solution, et c’est celle qu’elle choisit, parce qu’elle en avait envie et qu’elle en était capable.

Elle accrocha le gui au bas de son pull en laine noire bien trop grand pour elle. Satisfaite du rendu, elle retourna ainsi dans l’espace où travaillait Gabriel, trottinant pieds nus dans la pièce que les humains considéraient normalement comme le salon.

« Hey, petit ange, » ronronna-t-elle, les yeux lascifs.

« Embrasse moi. »

Beelzebub se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, se donnant en spectacle, une main sur sa hanche et une autre pointant du doigt le paquet herbu devant elle, ravie. Elle était pratiquement sûre d’avoir l’air parfaitement ridicule et d’être gênante au possible.

Gabriel lui jeta un coup d’oeil, la tête sorti de ses papiers, et souffla du nez, clairement amusé par la situation.

« Sérieusement? Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette tenue, d’abord. »

« C’est confortable! » s'exclama-t-elle, remontant le col roulé qui était tombé jusqu’à ses épaules.

L’Archange se mit à l’observer plus attentivement; ses ongles vernis de noir, ses pieds et ses jambes nues jusqu’au pull sombre qui engloutissait ses mains, pour arrêter la course de son regard sur ses yeux bleus perçants cachés derrière une frange farouche. Hélas, Dieu seule savait si on pouvait appeler ça une frange.

« Tu ne portes rien en dessous n’est-ce pas. »

Ce n'était clairement pas une question, mais une affirmation. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin et redressa la tête, fière.

« Ça te dérange? »

« Je ne suis même pas surpris, pour être tout à fait honnête. »

Le prince démon se déplaça jusqu’à lui à pas de velours, et se pencha vers lui pour recevoir le baiser rapide et sans prétention qu’elle avait initialement réclamé. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne le reçu jamais. Elle se retrouva à la place à couiner lorsqu’il la souleva par les hanches pour la poser fermement sur son bureau, juste devant lui.

« Les humains s’embrassent sous le gui, non? » questionna-t-il, feignant l’ignorance.

« Euh…ouais?»

 _Et merde!_ Elle voulait juste s’amuser un peu à la base, l’embêter et lui secouer un peu ses plumes sacrées, à ce grand pigeon, mais elle sentait juste que son plan était en train de se retourner contre elle.

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptais faire, démon? » dit l'Archange tout en jouant des doigts avec la plante accrochée devant elle.

« Une toute petite tentation, rien de plus. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, un sourcil relevé et perplexe alors qu’il semblait songer à ce qu’elle lui avait dit. Il n’allait tout de même pas-

« Oh sacré Cieux! » s’écria Beelzebub, alors que l’ange avait prestement relevé son pull pour enfouir sa tête entre ses fines cuisses.

Il commença à lapper ses lèvres avec habileté, sans la moindre once d’hésitation.

« Depuis quand les anges sont-ils si aisément tenter par la Luxure? »

« Ce ne pas de la tentation, je ne fais que suivre les traditions locales. »

Les mains de l'ange caressaient doucement les cuisses du démon, les écartant de plus en plus, délibérément.

« T’es sensé m’embrasser sur les _lèvres_ , petit con! » 

Beelzebub ne put retenir ses mains d’aller se balader dans les cheveux de Gabriel, s’y agrippant avec force alors que sa langue faisait de petites merveilles plus bas.

« C’est ce que je suis en train de faire, tu vois? »

Preuve à l’appui, prêt à prouver sa bonne foi, il plaça un bisou presque innocent sur ses lèvres déjà pleines, avant de s’immiscer entre elles avec ferveur, allant titiller son clitoris avec malice.

« Le reste, ce sont des broutilles. »

« Espèce de sale- oh _putain_! »

Bien plus tard après ces événements, Gabriel, plutôt satisfait d’avoir enrayer les vils plans du démon par sa logique divine et implacable, accrocha le gui sur le cellier, bien au centre de leur deux bureaux respectifs. Il était bien impossible de ne pas le voir désormais, et de se rappeler ainsi de l’événement qui avait accompagné sa présence.


	2. Boule de Neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Alors que j'étais en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre, l'histoire m'a pris des mains son propre scénario: ce sera donc du Frenemies with Benefits to Lovers. Allez, rester encore un peu avec moi, ce sera fun.
> 
> NdT: Pas grand chose à rajouter sur ce chapitre, à part que j'ai dû faire quelques petites recherches sur les pâtisseries en question et certains mots, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était... Un chapitre plus doux que le prédécent! Bonne lecture à vous, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!
> 
> Enjoy!

La maison se retrouvait plutôt vide sans l’Archange. Le mois de Décembre, au cours du siècle, s’était petit à petit transformé en un long mois de vacances pour chaque démon. Les humains avaient réussi à souiller d’eux-même le jour de l’Avènement du Christ de toute les pires manières possibles, ramenant le sujet à l’Avidité et à la Gourmandise, pris et coincés dans les filets de la pression sociale. Peu après ce jour venait le Nouvel An, où les humains redoublaient d’efforts pour avoir l’air tous plus alcoolisés et stupides les uns que les autres, avec leurs feux d’artifices trop coûteux, sensé éloigner l’esprit malin. Les dits esprits malins n’étaient même pas présents sur Terre, mettant les pieds sous la table et pariant sur le nombre total de cons qui achèteraient ces lunettes débiles au forme des chiffres de la nouvelle année à venir. Cette période de l’année puait tant le pêché qu’ils n’avaient même pas besoin de bouger le petit doigt.

Beelzebub sirota un peu de sa canette de soda édition spéciale Nöel, et se mit à _bouder_. Depuis la nuit dernière, Gabriel était bien loin d’elle et de la maison, croulant sous les charges de travail. Pour lui, la période de fête signifiait une charge supplémentaire, en plus des quantités astronomiques de paperasses et de rendez vous qu’il avait déjà au quotidien. Tant de vêpres à inspirer, de charités à bénir, d’anges à qui donner des ordres pour chasser le chaos et les pêchés loin de cette période de joie…

Le prince démon avait fini par se dire, au terme de ses réflexions, qu’elle préférait quand Gabriel était auprès d’elle. Il était de bonne compagnie, étrangement. L’Archange était bien plus vif et intelligent qu’il ne le laissait paraître. Il était habile avec les mots et il était facile de discuter avec lui, plutôt amusant à taquiner puisqu’il n’hésitait pas à lui rendre la pareille avec bon coeur. Il était loin d’être laid, notamment, particulièrement lorsqu’il portait l’un de ses fameux costards pâle ou qu’il était étendu nu sur le seul lit de la maison.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il lui manquait, quand même? Elle s’ennuyait juste un tout petit peu. Avant qu’elle ne puisse se replonger dans le trou sans fin de la réflexion émotionnelle, le tonnerre gronda au dehors. Son estomac fit un bond sans qu’elle ne puisse l’en empêcher. Elle s’efforça prestement de s’avachir sur le sofa de la manière la plus nonchalante possible, alors que le sujet de ses pensées ouvrait la porte.

« Bee, je suis rentré! » s’écria-t-il, un peu trop guilleret. Elle entendit au loin la musique habituelle des chaussures retirées à l’entrée et du froissement du manteau accroché à la patère.

« Ah, te voilà. »

« Salut. » dit-elle platement, faisant tourner la canette vide entre ses mains, avant de lever les yeux pour croiser son regard mauve. 

« C’était comment l’Allemagne? »

Gabriel se déplaça jusqu’au sofa, avant de pousser un peu les pieds du démon pour pouvoir s’asseoir à côté d’elle.

« Tu sais comment ils sont. Très méthodiques et ponctuels. C’était bien plus rapide que je ne le pensais. »

Alors qu’il racontait son voyage, les pieds du Prince se posèrent d’eux-même sur ses genoux, et les mains tièdes de l’ange allèrent s’enrouler spontanément autour d’eux.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris autant de temps alors? »

_Bordel_. Elle sonnait vraiment comme si elle l’avait attendu désespérément toute la journée, ce qu’elle n’avait _absolument pas_ fait.

« Je suis allé au marché de Noël de Nuremberg. »

Les doigts sacrés commençaient à tracer de discrètes et douces arabesques sur la plante de ses petits pieds.

« Celui avec la débile blonde qu’ils appellent Christkindel? » 

Beelzebub essaya du mieux qu’elle put de mettre de l’agressivité dans ses mots, mais les mains divines qui s’activaient sur ses appendices la distrayaient. Elles la calmait presque.

« Oui, celui là . » dit Gabriel en grimaçant.

Comment les humains avaient-ils pu inventer une telle tradition et un tel nom? Cela l’avait dépassé et cela le dépasserait probablement toujours.

« Je t’ai quand même pris un petit quelque chose! »

Il se pencha derrière le sofa et attrapa un petit sac en lin marqué du sceau du château de Nuremberg, imprimé de chaque côté du sac.

Suite à quoi Beelzebub se redressa, son coeur (si tenté qu’elle en possédait un) ratant un battement. 

« Un cadeau? »

« On peut dire ça. »

Les yeux de l’Archange s’allumèrent d’une lueur contemplative, alors qu’elle jetait un petit coup d’oeil au contenu du sac.

« Des pâtisseries? Tu m’as acheté des pâtisseries? »

Elle sorti boîtes après boîtes de contenu de toute sortes. Du pain d’épices traditionnel d’Elisen, une grande variété d’amandes grillées, une pomme d’amour, deux bouteilles de vin encore chauds et, dans la dernière boîte, quatre petites boules blanches et épaisses enroulées dans une pâte à sucre, saupoudrées de sucre glace.

« Des Boules de Neiges? »

« On m’a dit qu’elles étaient des spécialités de la région. J’espère que tu aimes la pâte d’amandes, il y en a dans celle là. » dit-il en pointant du doigt la première de la rangée.

« Les autres sont à la vanille, au chocolat, et la dernière est au rhum et aux noisettes. »

« C’est vraiment _dégueulasse_ la pâte d’amandes. » 

Beelzebub sentit l’ange se crisper à ses côtés, semblant serrer des dents.

« C’est exactement pour ça que c’est l’un de mes parfums préférés. » rajouta-t-elle, ne manquant pas une miette du sourire radieux qui fleurit après coup sur le visage de son homologue.

Elle aimait beaucoup trop le taquiner. Il se détendit, prit la boîte et la tendit vers elle.

« Je t’en prie, sers toi. »

« Je ne devrais pas accepter d’offrandes venant d’un ange…» commença le démon, feignant de penser à voix haute, partant sur un ton dramatique.

« …mais comment pourrait-je résister? »

Elle attrapa des doigts un petit bout du gâteau à la pâte d’amandes et l’engloutit dans sa bouche sans plus de cérémonies. Seulement, elle ne s’était absolument pas préparé à ce que cela soit si divin, et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement de contentement lorsque le goût lui parvenu.

« C’est bon? »

Le démon approuva de la tête et continua de savourer la pâtisserie, appréciant à sa juste valeur la texture et le caractère sucré du gâteau, un autre gémissement de bonheur franchissant ses lèvres. Elle termina sa bouchée et s’apprêtait à aller en piquer une de nouveau, lorsque Gabriel attrapa sa main au vol et l’entraîna dans un baiser doux. Sa surprise fut happé par les lèvres avides de l’Archange, sa langue vorace allant rencontrer la sienne. Il émit un gémissement de délice et l’une de ses mains se perdit dans ses cheveux, changeant l’angle de sa bouche pour approfondir d’autant plus le baiser qu’ils partageaient. Beelzebub s’apprêtait à le tirer par la cravate pour qu’ils s’allongent sur le sofa, mais il brisa soudainement leur échange.

« Pardon. » murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

Il s’écarta d’elle et de ses lèvres, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

« Je voulais juste savoir quelle goût cela avait, ton parfum préféré. »

_C'est toi, mon parfum préféré._

L’Archange s’éclaircit la gorge, crispé, se redressant d’autant plus de sa position assise.

« Je vais… hum… Je serais à mon bureau. A travailler. De la paperasse, tout ça. »

_Pu-tain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Gabriel n'a aucun problème quand il s'agit de faire des bisoux en bas, par contre les baisers normaux, ah là, monsieur est gêné! Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, les démons n'hésitent pas trop à être lâche sur le langage, donc j'ai retranscris cette attitude "pas prise de tête" au début du chapitre. J'espère que cette partie vous a plu <3


	3. Casse-noix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Ce chapitre est inspiré par les habitudes alimentaires désastreuses d'un membre de la famille.
> 
> NdT: Bonsoir! Comme un bon nombre d'entre nous en ce moment, je suis touché par la gastro, aie aie aie. Les rythmes de parutions vont donc forcément être altérés, merci d'avance de votre patience! Autrement, j'ai vraiment apprécié traduire ce chapitre. Je ne vais pas m'étendre en plus de blabla, donc bonne lecture à vous et à la prochaine!
> 
> Enjoy!

Gabriel était un ange. Les anges, par leur simple nature, étaient incapable de mentir, ou même de faire _semblant_. Pas même envers eux-même. Ils pouvaient toujours faire les sourds et fermer les yeux, ignorer ce qui se trouvait sous leur nez, mais la vérité se trouvait toujours _là_ , enfouie, à gigoter au plus profond de leur être.

L'Archange avait dû assumer le dur poids de cette réalité il y a déjà quelques semaines.

Il adorait partager cette maison de campagne avec Beelzebub. Le prince démon était du genre dur à cuire, têtu, féroce et toujours plein d'ingéniosité, que des attraits qu'il appréciait bien malgré lui.

Il lui darda un regard depuis son bureau, où il travaillait depuis un moment déjà. Une fois de plus, elle était affalé sur le sofa, ses pieds nus posés sur la table basse alors qu'elle essayait de se défaire de son ennui en regardant la télévision. Elle grignotait des noix, les ouvrant à la seule force de ses mains, ce qui avait pour horrible désavantage d'en mettre partout. Des petits morceaux dans tous les coins. Des bouts coincés dans les coussins du canapé, des bouts éparpillés sur et sous la table, des bouts commençant à s'enfouir dans les fils épais du tapis. Des bouts absolument partout sur ses vêtements. Gabriel se retrouvait avec une envie furieuse de nettoyer .

Soudainement, un son qui le secouait souvent de l'intérieur brisa le cours de ses pensées. Il entendit Beelzebub pouffer sans retenue face à un dessin animé au scénario complètement défaitiste. Cela lui valu de lui serrer le cœur, le faisant soupirer de résignation alors qu'il se décidait à fermer son ordinateur portable. Elle le _distrayait_ , encore une fois. Sans même s'en rendre compte, bien évidemment. Il se repositionna sur son dossier de chaise, se permettant de contempler qui il avait face à lui. Bien connaître son ennemi était un atout sans faille, non ?

La manière dont ses petits pieds se tortillaient de manière incontrôlable lorsqu'elle riait gaiement lui provoqua une myriade de papillons à l'estomac, réchauffant tout son être et le rendant tout chose.

Une noix de plus craqua, sa coquille disparaissant entre les coussins du canapé. Sorti de ses songes, Gabriel sentit l'agacement le prendre et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Bee, je vais te le demander _gentiment_ pour la dernière fois. Est-ce que tu pourrais, _s'il te plaît_ , nettoyer ton bazar de toi-même cette fois-ci ? »

« Ouais, t'inquiète ! »

Elle fit un vague signe de main désintéressé et attrapa une grosse poignée de noix au passage, les brisant les une contre les autres, des morceaux tombant de nouveau sur le sol. La brune tourna la tête vers lui.

« Toujours occupé ? »

Les yeux de Gabriel partirent à la dérive sur son cou découvert, voyant sa gorge se mouver après avoir avaler une autre noix. L'envie d'embrasser cette peau laiteuse et tentatrice devenait insoutenable.

« Je prendrais bien une petite pause. » dit-il en s'étirant la nuque et les épaules.

Elle lui fit un sourire sournois.

«Besoin d'une main maline pour finir le boulot ? »

Il rit doucement à cette phrase qui, dans un autre contexte, aura eu un sens un peu plus salace.

« Le nettoyage en premier, tu es toute sale. »

« C'est pas comme si j'allais garder ces vêtements très longtemps, non ? » s'exclama-t-elle en secouant son pull rouge, envoyant tout les morceaux de coques voler.

Le messager divin roula des yeux et se leva, claquant des doigts et faisant disparaître tous les innombrables déchets. Sans attendre et sans prévenir, il la souleva dans ses bras. Les jambes sveltes du démon royal s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille instantanément, tout comme ses bras s'hameçonnèrent à ses larges épaules.

« Tu vois, j'ai pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit, j'ai déjà une bonne qui- Ah ! »

Beelzebub eu du mal à se retenir d'haleter alors que l'ange lui mordillait la peau sensible de son cou.

« Je ne suis pas ta bonne. On _partage_ cette maison, et je ne veux pas d'un poids mort. »

Tout en s'attelant à son cou, l'Archange la portait à l'étage, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la chambre.

« Dit l'ange qui me porte sans prob-- Ah _putain_ , Gabriel ! »

Il la mordit de nouveau, avec plus de force et de passion cette fois, plus près de sa mâchoire. Elle lui retourna l'attention, pinçant sa gorge entre ses crocs, le gémissement rauque s'y échappant vibrant contre ses lèvres. Il la plaqua contre la porte de la chambre et captura cette bouche impétueuse dans un baiser quémandeur, cherchant à tâtons la poignée de la porte. Le fait qu'elle pressait et ondulait ses hanches contre son bassin ne l'aidait pas du tout.

La porte enfin passée, l'Archange tira la couverture d'une main, et claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois. Les vêtements de la brune avait disparu de son corps, tout d'un coup très propres et pliés correctement sur une chaise. Suite à quoi il l'allongea sur les draps.

« Gabriel, c'est quoi cette _merde_ ? »

« Oh, _ça_ . »

Il se releva et scruta le démon perplexe et éberlué, maintenant couché sur de piquantes coquilles de noix.

« _Ça_ , c'est juste pour te rappeler ta promesse, tu sais, celle de nettoyer tes âneries. »

Il s'écarta du lit, hors de portée de mains, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne se joindrait pas à elle cette fois-ci.

« Mais quel branleur ! » grogna-t-elle, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir profiter de l'ange alléchant devant elle.

« Dans ces conditions, oui, je vais bien y être obliger. »

Il offrit un radieux sourire en coin à Beelzebub, qui essayait tant bien que mal de retirer les bouts de coquilles douloureux de sa tendre peau blanche.

« Le lit est inutilisable dans cet état. Quel dénouement _diabolique_ ! »

Gabriel la vit fulminer alors qu'il partait sans se presser de la chambre, son regard toujours encré dans celui du prince. Une fois hors de portée de sa vue, il ferma les yeux et se concentra à calmer sa respiration erratique, désireux de calmer le feu brûlant au creux de ses reins. Il devait résister et lui tenir tête, juste pour cette fois, juste pour lui donner une petite leçon.

Mais elle était tellement _mignonne_ quand elle se mettait en colère.

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait résister à _ça_?

**Author's Note:**

> Ndt: Nous voilà à la fin!
> 
> Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai choisi de faire une Beelzebub un peu plus vulgaire et espiègle pour correspondre plus à sa nature démoniaque et capricieuse, pour faire opposition à Gabriel, et pour appuyer le fait qu'elle va progressivement changer son attitude au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Ses insultes sont presque juste par habitude. Tsundere Beelzebub? Pas du tout voyons! Gabriel est un petit saligaud qui n'en rate pas une. Dans un autre registre, j'ai choisi de garder le nom anglais de Beelzebub, et non pas Belzebuth comme en français. Je vais être honnête avec vous, je trouve juste que cela sonne mal haha. Heureusement, son nom en anglais ne diffère pas trop. Les traductions sont lues et relues par moi-même, donc s'il y a d'énormes fautes faîtes le moi savoir!


End file.
